Quiproquos
by cherry3108
Summary: Petite suite du 4x05, la réaction de Beckett face à Serena Kaye qui vient essayer de lui piquer Castle... et comme je suis une bisounours dans l'âme, tout est bien qui finit bien! Probablement OOC, mais j'assume! :)


Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour!

En parcourant des dossiers sur mon ordi, je suis tombée sur cet OS, que j'avais écrit il y a deux ans, et je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de le laisser prendre la poussière tout seul, donc le voilà! J'ai pas fait de corrections, donc c'est mon style de quand j'avais 14 ans, soyez indulgents (mais pas trop que je m'améliore quand même, même si ça fait deux ans que je l'ai écrit!) :)

C'est possible qu'il soit OOC (même certain!), et si vous avez vu la série jusqu'au 4x05, aucun spoiler en vue! ;)

Trêve de blabla, je m'en vais! N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

**POV Kate :**

Je vis Rick se diriger vers moi avec étonnement, n'était-il pas avec Serena Kaye ? Je me surpris à penser avec une pointe d'espoir qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien entre eux, finalement. Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net :

« Où est Serena ?

- Elle avait un rendez vous avec son patron.

- Oh. Vous l'avez déjà vue ce matin alors, dis-je, déçue.

-Non ! Elle m'a envoyé un SMS. Pourquoi ? »

Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement, ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble.

« - Non, c'est juste que c'est évident que vous lui plaisez…

-Vraiment ? Vous pensez que je devrais… continuer ?

- Je… je ne sais pas Castle, c'est à vous de voir… »

Ainsi, elle lui plaisait aussi. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Après 4 ans à attendre, et plusieurs mois d'un mensonge dont il n'était même pas encore au courant, c'est sûr qu'il avait dû se lasser… C'était tout de même en grande partie de ma faute…. Si je ne lui avais pas menti en lui disant ne pas me souvenir de sa déclaration, nous serions ensemble depuis longtemps ! Il m'avait tellement manqué pendant ces trois mois, à chaque fois que je déprimais, chez mon père à ne rien faire de mes journées, je pensais à lui… ses yeux… son sourire. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de gérer mes sentiments? Pourquoi fallait t-il que je les accepte lors d'une crise de jalousie, provoquée par une voleuse ? Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle s'était incrustée dans notre équipe, et j'avais déjà envie de l'étrangler ! Heureusement, Esposito me sauva la mise en apparaissant. Tout le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, sauf quand je découvris Castle en train d'embrasser la voleuse dans le couloir de l'hôtel qui menait à la chambre de cette dernière. Mais comment pouvait-il me faire ça ?! Au milieu du couloir, juste sous mon nez ?!

« -HEY ! » criai-je, me retenant à grand peine de lui sauter dessus.

Je lui annonçais que je l'arrêtais pour vol… et meurtre, sous les yeux ronds de Castle. Nous rentrâmes au commissariat où je me disputais avec Castle. Il m'affirmait qu'il avait embrassé Serena pour faire diversion, pour nous permettre, à Espo et à moi, de passer discrètement. Je ne le croyais pas et je lui en voulais, c'est pour ça que je ne voulus pas qu'il vienne avec moi dans la salle d'interrogatoire, même si je lui donnai d'autres raisons. Il apparut finalement qu'elle n'était pas coupable, et que je m'étais emportée. Je m'en voulais un peu, mais quand même, 4 ans que nous nous tournions autour, et lorsque nous allions enfin nous rattraper, elle s'incrustait ! Je m'excusai en lui disant que Rick n'avait jamais cessé de croire en elle, contrairement à moi. Je le vis nous amener un café, et prétextant de la paperasse, je m'éclipsai un court instant pour ne pas craquer, pensant qu'il ne serait plus là quand je reviendrai. Lorsque je revins, elle n'était plus là, mais lui oui. Il me parla, et j'espérais qu'il me dise qu'il n'était pas avec elle.

« -Il faut qu'on parle, à propos de Serena. »

J'étais donc naïve à ce point ? Il était finalement avec elle, et voulait sûrement me l'annoncer. Mais ne voyait t-il pas qu'il me blessait, en m'en reparlant, en l'embrassant sous mes yeux, en la défendant sans cesse ?! Et maintenant, il allait falloir que j'attende que leur histoire finisse alors que j'étais enfin prête! Il me demanda où est-ce que je préférais que nous parlions, et je lui répondis que je préfèrerai le faire chez moi. Comme ça, je gagnerai du temps, il rejoindrait Serena plus tard, et je pourrais m'effondrer chez moi sans avoir à me cacher. Arrivés chez moi je lui proposais du vin et du café qu'il refusa. Je me préparais donc au pire.

**POV Rick :**

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans moi, je fis mine de l'étrangler. Mais pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que j'avais vraiment embrassé Serena pour faire diversion ? Pourquoi était-elle si têtue des fois ? Certes, j'étais attiré physiquement pas Serena, mais la seule femme qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux n'était autre que ma muse ! J'avais changé, je ne voulais pas d'une seule nuit avec une voleuse, je voulais d'une vie entière avec une détective nommée Katherine Beckett ! Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ? A moins que…. à moins que… non, Kate Beckett ne pouvait quand même pas être jalouse, si ? Si ?! Je décidai alors d'aller lui parler, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se torture plus. Après avoir expliqué à Serena que je ne pouvais pas partir avec elle, j'attendis le retour de ma muse. Elle revint et me regarda avec étonnement, presque avec espoir. Lorsque je lui dis que nous devions parler de Serena, je la vis fermer les yeux douloureusement et les rouvrir plus humides. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, mais nous étions toujours au poste. C'est pourquoi je lui demandais où elle préférait aller, et bien évidemment elle me répondit d'aller chez elle. Dans la voiture, personne ne parla. Chez elle, je refusais poliment les boissons qu'elle m'offrait, je voulais en finir avec ce quiproquo au plus vite, alors qu'elle tentait de retarder l'échéance. Je pris alors la parole :

« - Pour Serena… c'était vraiment un baiser de diversion. »

Je n'eus pas de réponse, elle se contenta de me vriller du regard.

« -Mais pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas, bon sang ?! Je l'ai embrassée pour que vous puissiez sortir avec Esposito, seulement, nous crier dessus n'était pas le meilleur moyen de discrétion ! Ce n'était qu'une diversion, pourquoi je vous mentirais ?!

- Vous êtes clairement attirés l'un par l'autre, et si au début c'était un baiser de diversion, après, ça ne l'était plus !

- Qu… quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes venu ? Pour me dire que vous aviez finalement sauté le pas ?

- Vous êtes… tellement aveugle…, déclarai-je, hébété par sa réaction.

- Quoi ?!

- Vous êtes vraiment fermée d'esprit des fois.

- Non !, protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Si ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais je ne vais absolument pas la rejoindre !

- Ah, c'est elle qui vous rejoint alors ?

- Mais bon sang Kate ! Tu arrêtes de délirer ?

- Je suis réaliste Castle !

- Je vais te montrer ce que c'est le réalisme, moi… » grognai-je, en m'avançant un peu vers elle, et elle se retrouva coincée entre le bar de sa cuisine et moi à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« -Castle ! Reculez !

- Non Beckett ! Pour une fois, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à dire jusqu'au bout, sans qu'on soit interrompus ! Le réalisme, c'est que la seule avec qui j'ai toujours voulu sauté le pas, c'est toi ! La seule que j'ai toujours aimée, c'est toi ! La seule que j'aie toujours voulu embrasser alors que je la respecte trop, c'est toi ! La seule avec qui j'ai toujours voulu passer ma vie, c'est toi ! Et maintenant, je vais vous embrasser que vous le vouliez ou non, et si vous ne voulez pas de moi, alors je m'en irais ! » déclarai-je.

Je posais néanmoins ma bouche doucement contre la sienne, la faisant tressaillir de plaisir, de surprise, je n'en savais rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me décollai d'elle, et elle ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux fermés. Je m'apprêtais à quitter ses bras lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ma nuque, et me rapprocha d'elle, m'embrassant avec désespoir.

**POV Kate :**

« - Je suis désolée, Rick… j'étais tellement persuadée que tu l'aimais que… que je n'ai même pas vu que tu me disais la vérité, je suis désolée qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte…

- Kate… il n'y a rien entre nous…, soupira Castle.

- Oui, mais… elle arrive, comme ça, et d'un coup tu pars avec elle arrêter les suspects, et tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi autant qu'avant… je sais que je t'ai menti mais…

- Attends. Tu m'as menti sur quoi ?

- Euh… tu sais, quand… quand on m'a tiré dessus…

-Oui. »

Je pris une grande inspiration, me donnant le courage nécessaire pour articuler ces quelques mots, qui allaient peut être provoquer le départ de mon partenaire, voire de mon amant, au vu des précédentes actions. J'articulai inaudiblement –du moins je le croyais- :

« Jemesouviensdetoutquandjesuistombéedansl'herbeetquetuasvoulumesauver.

- Tu… tu te souvenais ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Je vis le visage de Castle se décomposer. C'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il n'était pas en colère, mais triste. En colère, j'aurais pu encaisser. Mais là, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déçu. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Tout ça était de ma faute.

« - Je… je suis désolée Rick…

- Tu savais… et tu n'as rien dit. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux en m'affirmant que tu ne te souvenais de rien, même pas une fois, mais plusieurs fois ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Kate ? J'aurais compris tu sais, que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. »

C'était comme s'il ne souvenait de rien. Comme si les derniers évènements avaient été effacés de sa mémoire, et qu'il ne se rappelait plus que je l'avais embrassé.

« - Rick… ce… ce n'est pas ça…

- Pourquoi ? »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, y puisant du courage, et inspirais fortement.

« - Je… je n'étais pas prête Rick.

- Le seras-tu un jour ? »

Là, je restais abasourdie, choquée. Je venais de l'embrasser ! Comment pouvait-il me demander si je serais prête un jour ? Le désespoir et la colère commencèrent à faire surface en moi.

« - Rick… je… depuis le meurtre de ma mère… ce n'est plus pareil pour moi. J'ai peur de m'attacher aux gens et que d'un coup, ils me quittent. Regarde Royce, Montgomery, ma propre mère… ils m'ont tous abandonnée…

- Mais moi j'étais là Kate… et je le suis toujours…

- Et où tu étais, pendant les deux mois de vacances où je suis restée seule ? Tu étais avec Gina ! Je venais de rompre avec Tom pour partir aux Hamptons avec toi, et là, ton ex-femme se pointe…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais Rick… je ne peux pas avouer mes sentiments à quelqu'un comme ça, encore moins devant celle avec qui tu t'apprêtais à partir tout l'été ! Comment voulais-tu que je lutte contre ça ?

- En me disant la vérité… je serais parti avec toi Kate…

- Oui, mais moi… ça avait été assez dur de me résoudre à partir avec toi, mais quand tu es apparu aux côtés de Gina… j'étais persuadée que tu était retombé amoureux d'elle… la façon dont tu la regardais, dont tu lui parlais… mais c'est du passé, et maintenant, je suis là Rick… je suis prête… j'ai peut-être encore quelques briques du murs à faire tomber, quelques peurs à affronter, mais je suis prête à doucement m'engager dans une relation avec toi…

- Je suis désolé Kate, de t'avoir poussée comme ça à admettre que tu voulais de moi dans ta vie. Je n'aurais pas dû t'obliger à aller plus vite que tes sentiments ne le permettent, et je suis désolé.

- Mais Rick, maintenant…

- Prends ton temps, Kate. Ma porte te sera ouverte dès que tu seras prête. »

Il me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla. Le claquement de la porte me sortit de ma torpeur. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait fait ça. Je venais de lui dire que j'étais prête, et lui interprétait mes paroles comme si je ne l'étais pas ! M'étais-je donc si mal exprimée ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas lorsque enfin, j'étais prête à me lancer dans quelque chose avec lui, même s'il m'aurait fallu un peu plus de temps pour bien gérer mes émotions. Ou alors faisait-il exprès de me faire enrager, se vengeant du fait que je l'ai pas contacté pendant trois mois ? Non, ce n'était pas son style. Mais pourquoi était-il parti ?! J'hésitais à me rendre chez lui, j'avais peur de découvrir qu'il ne soit pas seul… malgré mes paroles et les siennes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer le pire… Je décidai de me rendre chez lui quand même, et d'exiger des explications. J'attrapais les clés de ma voiture et descendis au pas de course avant de m'engouffrer dans ma Crown Victoria. Je démarrais au quart de tour, et arrivai en à peine 15 minutes chez mon écrivain. J'étais bien décidée à lui dire ce que je pensais, et tant pis s'il n'était pas seul ! Au moins le message serait clair. Je me garais en bas de chez lui et montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, l'ascenseur étant trop lent pour mon état d'empressement. Je frappais plutôt violemment contre la porte, et fus surprise de la personne qui ouvrit. Ce n'était pas Castle.

**POV Rick :**

Je quittais sa maison, me maudissant. Comment avais-je pu la mettre au pied du mur, face à ses sentiments ? Elle n'était pas encore, prête, et tout ce que je faisais risquait de la faire fuir encore plus loin. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle était prête, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait des peurs qui résistent, je voulais qu'elle soit sûre de ce dans quoi elle se lançait, qu'elle ne s'en irait pas un beau jour, parce que ça serait allé trop vite pour elle ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle dise qu'elle soit prête alors qu'elle ne l'était pas, dans le seul but de m'empêcher de m'éloigner d'elle ! Je devais lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin, maintenant que je savais que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, j'étais rechargé en espoir pour pouvoir attendre au moins 6 mois ! Rien que de m'imaginer que c'était possible que je sois un jour avec elle aurait pu me donner des ailes !

Je rentrais dans mon loft et me dirigeais vers le bureau, décidé à classer l'affaire de Johanna Beckett le plus vite possible, et le mieux serait avant que Beckett ne soit prête à commencer une relation avec moi, comme ça il n'y aurait plus aucun obstacle entre elle et moi ! J'allumais mon tableau et me mis devant. Environ 10 minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper plutôt violemment contre la porte d'entrée, et laissais Alexis aller ouvrir, pensant que c'était ma mère qui rentrait de son studio de théâtre. C'est pourquoi je dis à la personne d'entrer lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte de bureau. Ce n'était pas ma mère. C'était Kate. Le tableau était allumé, et je m'empressai de l'éteindre, appuyant sur plusieurs touches avant de parvenir à éteindre ce fichu écran. Beckett me regardait d'un air glacial, le sourire qu'elle avait en ouvrant la porte avait complètement disparu.

« - Kate… je…tu… »

Elle prononça mon nom d'un ton menaçant, et je déglutis avec difficulté, essayant de me sortir de ce mauvais pas comme je pouvais.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu… si, c'est exactement ce que tu crois, tu es détective à la criminelle, tu sais parfaitement ce que c'est… »

Elle n'articula pas un mot, me laissant me débrouiller comme bon me semblait. Quelque part, je lui en étais reconnaissant.

« - C'est pour te protéger Kate… tant que j'ai ces dossiers, tu es en sécurité… »

Elle me répliqua assez froidement que ce n'était pas mes affaires, et je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour lui dire, qu'au contraire, c'était mes affaires !

« - Kate tu ne comprend pas…

- Oh si, je comprends. C'est exactement comme toi tout à l'heure, alors je vais te citer : « _J'aurais compris tu sais_ ». J'y rajoute quelque chose « J'aurais compris tu sais, _si tu me l'avais dit dès le début_ ». Pourquoi me l'avoir caché, Castle ? »

« Pourquoi je te l'ai caché ? Mais enfin, c'est évident, non ? Je veux te protéger, je t'aime ! Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre comme j'ai cru te perdre au cimetière! » Pensai-je douloureusement.

« - Parce que tu aurais immédiatement replongé dans cette enquête, et pour que tu sois saine et sauve, il fallait que tu arrêtes d'enquêter…

- Rick… tu enquêtes sur le meurtre de ma mère depuis la fusillade… sans me l'avoir jamais dit. »

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait, pas je lui balançais mon argument le plus fort.

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, Kate ! Je t'aime ! »

**POV Kate :**

« - Salut Alexis ! Ton père est là ?

- Euh… oui, dans son bureau…

- Merci Alexis. »

Je me dirigeais donc vers la pièce en question et toquais trois fois.

« - Entre »

J'ouvris donc la porte, et ce que je vis m'abasourdit au plus au point. Une photo de moi. Sur l'écran. Le nom de ma mère, du capitaine, et d'autres personnes reliées à _cette_ affaire. Castle appuya fébrilement sur tous les boutons de la télécommande, avant de finir par réussir à éteindre l'appareil.

« - Kate… je… tu…

- Castle… » prononçai-je d'un ton menaçant. Il avait intérêt à avoir une meilleure explication que celle à laquelle je pensais.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu… si, c'est exactement ce que tu crois, tu es détective à la criminelle, tu sais parfaitement ce que c'est… »

Je jubilais intérieurement de le voir autant patauger, ça me faisait tellement mal de découvrir qu'il travaillait en cachette sur le meurtre de ma mère.

« - C'est pour te protéger Kate… tant que j'ai ces dossiers, tu es en sécurité…

- Et le meurtre de ma mère ? Ca va, il est bien au chaud chez toi, tu t'éclates à te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas ?

- Kate tu ne comprends pas…

- Oh si, je comprends. C'est exactement comme toi tout à l'heure, alors je vais te citer : « _J'aurais compris tu sais_ ». J'y rajoute quelque chose « J'aurais compris tu sais, _si tu me l'avais dit dès le début_ ». Pourquoi me l'avoir caché, Castle ?

- Parce que tu aurais immédiatement replongé dans cette enquête, et pour que tu sois saine et sauve, il fallait que tu arrêtes d'enquêter…

- Rick… tu enquêtes sur le meurtre de ma mère depuis la fusillade… sans me l'avoir jamais dit.

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, Kate ! Je t'aime ! »

« Et lui ? Et s'il avait été blessé à force de fouiner trop loin ? Et si on me l'avait enlevé, comme Royce, ou le Capitaine ? » pensai-je avec amertume.

« - Et tu as pensé à toi, Rick ? A ta fille, à ta mère ? A moi ?

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, Kate ! Je ne pensais qu'à toi !

- Justement !

- Mais Kate… »

Il ne comprenait pas mon raisonnement, alors je tentais de lui faire comprendre. Je ne le laissais donc pas finir, j'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre que je tenais plus à lui qu'à résoudre l'affaire de ma mère, que je ne supporterai pas de perdre quelqu'un, encore.

« - Et s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose Rick ? Tous ceux qui ont enquêté sur cette affaire sont morts ! Ma mère, Roy ! Et _si toi_, je t'avais perdu ? »

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase plus bas, au bord des larmes. J'avais dépassé le stade de la colère à présent, j'avais bien compris qu'il ne voulait que ma survie. Il n'avait seulement pas pensé à _sa propre survie. _Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi, il avait agi irrationnellement. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et me jetais dans ses bras, presque brutalement. J'avais besoin de son contact, besoin de m'assurer qu'il était bien vivant entre mes bras. Je laissais les larmes dévaler mes joues, et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour plaquer doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me décollais délicatement, et il essuya lentement mes larmes de son pouce. Je montai à nouveau sur mes pointes de pieds, et cette fois si, plaquais avec exigence mes lèvres sur les siennes, et nous échangeâmes un baiser fougueux. Je me décollais de lui, respirant laborieusement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles loin de moi… je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes, je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi… je t'aime ».

J'avais prononcé ces 3 derniers mots si doucement que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il les ait entendus. Mais l'oreille de Rick était bien entraînée à percevoir tout ce que je disais, et il m'avait très bien entendue.

« - Je t'aime aussi.

- Always » dis-je, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.


End file.
